


Soft as Silk, Twice as Strong

by Nenalata



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Sex, Post-Canon, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Under-negotiated Kink, but then it becomes, mainly hurt/comfort and fluff and smut but I figured I'd use the default tag, probably, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenalata/pseuds/Nenalata
Summary: Having sex with Annette, Felix had learned the last few months, was a lot like sparring.It was sweaty. Slippery. Hands wound up where they had no business being. Sometimes magic got involved. Sometimes there were embarrassing injuries. Sometimes it felt so good he could cry. Sometimes the attempt was so pitiful they gave up before they began.It was always, always, always better when he had a partner to touch.This time, however, sex with Annette meant the opposite. “Won’t it be fun?” Annette had purred, and however unpracticed her seductive voice was, it never failed to send a shiver curling down Felix’s spine to slick between his legs. “Having me all tied up, just something to be used for yourple-e-e-a-a-asure?”
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Soft as Silk, Twice as Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



> An (overdue) piece for my wonderful friend Eth who let me write kinks I really like and add emotions to them, which is my FAVORITE combination. Thank you for this, pal; it really was an honor and I hope I did your prompt justice.
> 
> Two notes before we get to the sexy:
> 
> Felix uses words like "cock" and "dick" for himself and similar phrases.
> 
> The tag "Under-negotiated Kink" is more like "they didn't really think it through," but everything is, of course, Safe Sane and Consensual and no one is in trouble! However, do remember to talk things out VERY clearly with your partner when experimenting with new kinks. Physical risks aside, you never know how it'll affect you!
> 
> anyway it's still happy and they're in love!

Having sex with Annette, Felix had learned the last few months, was a lot like sparring.

It was sweaty. Slippery. Hands wound up where they had no business being. Sometimes magic got involved. Sometimes there were embarrassing injuries. Sometimes it felt so good he could cry. Sometimes the attempt was so pitiful they gave up before they began.

It was always, always, always better when he had a partner to touch.

This time, however, sex with Annette meant the opposite. “Won’t it be fun?” Annette had purred, and however unpracticed her _seductive_ voice was, it never failed to send a shiver curling down Felix’s spine to slick between his legs. “Having me all tied up, just something to be used for your _ple-e-e-a-a-asure_?”

“You just don’t want to do all the work this time,” Felix had managed to say, cool and aloof and unaffected. Annette had seen straight through him, as she always did, choosing to snuggle her arms around his neck and send the two of them tumbling down on the mattress.

“Felix,” she’d breathed, right into his ear, “I just…I love how much you love me, you know? And I wanna prove it.”

“You don’t need to _prove_ —”

“I know. But I want to. I want you to see how I trust you to do _anything_ to me.”

 _Anything_.

The word streaked like lightning to his gut.

“’Anything,’ was it?”

They’d settled on a safe word—‘Aegis’ seemed appropriate—but Annette had said she wanted him to leave the rest a surprise. Felix hadn’t thought that particularly wise, but Annette had shooed away his concerns, because “I talk with Mercie about this stuff _all_ the time, we did research.” And if _Mercedes_ was privy to his and Annette’s sex life… That was enough people with too much information. Felix was _not_ going to ask Sylvain for his input.

So when night fell and Felix closed Annette’s bedroom door behind him, hands empty, it was really Annette’s fault for being so confused by his lack of preparation. “I…said you could do _anything_ , you know?” she said, twirling the split ends of her bright red hair from where she was perched on the edge of her bed.

“That’s right.”

She watched him shuck off his boots, one slow buckle at a time. He could hear her swallow even from here. “But you didn’t…bring anything.”

Felix worked on his cloak next, fingers curling under the metal loops to loosen the leather straps. “Do you have any other obvious things you’d like to point out?”

“Yeah.” Annette’s eyes shone indigo while he tossed the cloak over her desk chair and stalked towards her. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” Felix’s mouth supplied on impulse. She covered her own, no doubt hiding an insufferable smile. There were better things their lips could be doing right now, Felix decided. Better yet, he could turn his embarrassed teasing into a _command_.

Moving slowly, deliberately, he planted his hands on the mattress, caging her between his arms. Red crept up Annette’s neck to her cheeks as he leaned closer, closer still. Her lips parted beneath his when they came together, eager and enthusiastic as ever. Even Felix could recognize an invitation when offered: he dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, slipped his tongue inside to the rhythm of her moan. All the while, his hands ran up and down her sides, sliding the satin nightgown higher and higher up her body until the curves of her breasts pressed against the thin cotton of his unbound chest. Annette met each careful lick inside her mouth with a desperate one of her own, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck—

Felix pulled away with a wet _smack_ and captured both her wrists in one hand. “Patience,” he breathed, and he _felt_ her violent shiver. He swallowed; the nervous gesture brought Annette’s eyes away from his lips and up to his intense gaze. “Do I need to—” he swallowed again, pushing down the anxiety, “find a way to keep you still?”

She didn’t bother muffling her sharp intake of breath. Didn’t bother trying to wrestle her wrists from his grip. Felix shook her hands a little. “Focus. Tell me.”

“I—” A hiccup that almost sounded like a giggle, and Annette tried to tug herself free. Felix let her. “No, I’ll be _good_ ,” she drawled. It took everything in Felix’s control to keep still himself, to reach into his back pocket, pretend he was unaffected.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, and took out the blindfold.

It was a blindfold that may or may not have been filched from the infirmary next to several bottles of distinctively _non-medical_ alcohol. Felix would admit to nothing if questioned.

“I’m going to cover your eyes with this,” he told Annette now, holding it up so she could stare those pretty blue eyes at its sleek black silk, “and you’re going to be _good_ for me.”

“That, uh—” Annette giggled again, and an apology almost tripped over his tongue from how embarrassed the sound was, but she cleared her throat. She tucked a loose strand of frizzy red hair behind her hair, and her voice oozed bravado as she added, “That’ll be easy. I’m _always_ good.” Felix rolled his eyes and held the blindfold in front of him. She obediently pressed her forehead into it, and he fiddled with the slippery little ties without snagging on her hair.

“I said I didn’t believe you. Do I need to teach you a lesson? Doesn’t feel like you’ve been paying much attention.”

Annette stiffened under him. He patted the ties inquisitively, but she relaxed and shook her head. “Guess not,” she smiled. With a happy hum of pleasure, she stretched huge and dramatic, like she couldn’t possibly get more comfortable except for—oh, now she was spreading her legs, just enough for him to glimpse something _lacy_. “So how’s _this_ gonna keep me still?”

“You’ll prove to me you’re even _capable_ of it,” Felix growled. Before she could reply, he grabbed her by the hips and shoved her on flat on her back. Annette yelped, but that beautiful blush had flooded her face down to her jaw now, and he felt no remorse. He flicked up the hem of her dress to see _oh fuck_ something that couldn’t even be _called_ ‘undergarments’ for how little it…garmented.

Annette didn’t give him much time to appreciate the sight. _Not yet, at least_. She wiggled her entire body in an endearing attempt at seduction, scooting down the bed to trap him between her thighs. Felix’s palms came down hard on her bare hips, halting her progress. This time, her yelp sounded much more like a moan.

“You’re going to be very, very good for me,” Felix whispered, because it hid the embarrassed tremors in his voice. “You’re not going to move at all, understand?”

“Wh—”

“Cross your arms over your chest.”

Annette complied, confusion and curiosity slowing her movements. Her hands twitched, like she was waiting for some other restraint to materialize from Felix’s pocket.

That wasn’t Felix’s plan, though. Not tonight, at least.

“Can I trust you, Annette?” Still a whisper, but fewer tremors. His confidence got to its shaky, imaginary feet.

She nodded enough times and with enough enthusiasm Felix worried the blindfold would slip. Thankfully, it stayed put.

“Then you’re going to stay just like that until I’m through with you. Don’t even think about disobeying,” Felix said, pushing her dress up her stomach one satin inch at time, “because if you show me I can’t trust you to listen, I’m going to stop. Understand?”

Annette’s breathing had sped up in anticipation as each delicious syllable dropped from his tongue. Felix frowned at her unseeing expression and pressed the heel of his hand against that scrap of lace barely covering her clit. Annette cried out, jerking into the sensation before his other hand clamped down on her hip. “Answer me,” he said.

“I understand,” Annette gasped.

“Good,” Felix praised her, lowering himself until he was eye level with her rapidly-dampening underwear. “You’ll take only what pleasure I give you,” he said, and peeled the soaked fabric down, and down, and down. Each rough brush of lace on her thighs and legs and calves made Annette’s breaths quicken, like that sensation alone could make her come.

Could it? _Would_ it? Felix’s own breath caught in his chest before he shook himself. _Focus_ , _you besotted fool_.

An experiment for another time, perhaps.

“Felix,” she whimpered. Felix’s laugh caressed the inside of her knee. He pressed his lips against it, a simple peck to make her sigh, then a flick of his tongue to make her gasp.

“Be good,” he reminded her when he felt more than saw her arms tense.

“So mean,” she mumbled, but obeyed.

“I can be meaner,” Felix said, not even attempting to keep the smile from his voice. He nipped at the soft crease of her inner thigh and pushed himself away when she squealed, swapping to her other knee. Her leg twitched under him, but Annette made the prettiest little coo and squeezed her breasts between her arms, going still before he could reprimand her. “Good,” Felix murmured again, rewarding her with another line of barely-there kisses from her knee to the inside of her thigh. Then closer, and closer, mouthing against the sweat and skin just next to her entrance.

Her gasps came in short puffs with each ghost of a kiss between her thighs—no, just _above_ , each slide of his mouth and breath past her glistening, eager folds, past her clit, and—

He sank his teeth into the softness of her belly.

“Felix!” Annette cried again, practically shivering with the effort of keeping still. She tossed her head back on the mattress, nearly slamming her head into the wall, but her arms remained crossed over the rumpled satin over her breasts. It was out of pity for her—and, well, Felix’s rapidly deteriorating self-control—that he didn’t scold her, only slid a finger just against her slit, rubbing light touches just outside it while he soothed his bites with kisses. Annette shuddered under him. Felix glanced up, still teasing wet, shameless arousal from her folds. Her teeth gnawed desperation into her lower lip, faded autumn freckles blending beautifully into her bright pink blush, fingers pinching her nipples through her nightgown hard enough it had to hurt. Satisfied by the sight, Felix pressed harder into her, coaxing the wetness up and down her entrance and closer to the hood of her clit. “Felix, please,” Annette whispered again, voice cracking on the request.

“What do you want?” he asked her, his own voice hardly louder. His finger hovered above her clit. Annette only whined something incomprehensible. A quick look down between her thighs showed she was still wet, but not the level of _soaked_ he’d like.

Felix changed tactics. _Sparring, Felix. Sparring with a partner_. He trailed two fingers into her slick now, hooking the tips inside for half a heartbeat before slipping them up to swirl them around her clit. Annette threw back her head again and moaned. _Too quiet_. “What do you want, Annette?” he asked again, and flicked his fingertips against her clit straight on.

“You,” she whispered like a shout, like a sob. “You, I want _you_ , Felix.”

The words rippled from his scalp to his hips like a blast of thunder on the battlefield. Now he couldn’t, didn’t _want_ to muffle his moan, but he did anyway at the last second, pressing his face against her stomach and planting sloppy kisses below her bellybutton as he slid those two fingers inside her.

 _I love you_ , Felix wanted to but couldn’t say. “You have me,” he said into her skin instead, and Annette wailed even before he thumbed her clit at the same time as he curled his fingers. Every overly-gentle stroke against her walls drew _ah-ah-ah_ s from her throat, louder and harder and longer. Every moan of his name lit hotter fires in Felix’s stomach. As he stretched her out, pressed hard as he knew she loved against her clit, that heat finally grew unbearable. With his free hand, he unlaced his pants, struggling with the task while he stared at her panting lips and shaking fingers.

He was _soaked_. More than her, even.

Enough was enough; Felix slipped out of her without warning and rose from his sore knees. He grunted, annoyed, when his wet fingers caught on the tangled mess he’d made of his trouser laces.

Movement from the corner of his eyes: Annette sat up, only one arm pressed against her chest. The other rested on the mattress, keeping her upright while she tilted her head. “Where did you go?” she asked through bitten-red lips. Felix wanted to kiss them.

He didn’t. That wasn’t part of this game.

“I’m here,” he told her. “It’s my stupid—ugh, my stupid laces, I just need to—”

“Can I help?” Annette asked, her other hand releasing her breast from its death grip and reaching for him. Felix stepped away from the bed, cold air whooshing past with his speed.

“No. What did I say? Be good. Arms over your breasts.”

Annette’s raised hand faltered, then fell back over her clothed chest. Felix finally freed himself from his pants and underwear, sighing in relief as the drenched things fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and shuddered when his slick thighs rubbed against his cock.

Once he’d kicked the offensive clothing into some soon-to-be-forgotten place, he turned back to Annette, a ferocious grin she couldn’t see tugging at his lips. “I thought you were supposed to be a fast learner,” he scoffed when he realized she was in the same position he’d left her.

“Can I take off my nightgown?” she whispered. Something was...off in her usually musical tone. “I want to feel you.”

“Weren’t you feeling me well enough?”

She didn’t grin back. “No, like…I want to hold you. Close. You know? With my…clothes off.”

Felix’s heart threatened to choke him. “I think I’m…I have to leave my shirt on tonight,” he said, voice gentler than it had been since he’d trapped her in her room. “I don’t feel—"

“I don’t care,” Annette said, almost too quietly to hear. “I just—I want to be close to you. You’re—I want,” and to his bone-chilling horror the next words came out as a sob, “I want to feel you, you’re really _far_ and I can’t touch you with my hands here—” she pushed her breasts together, and _oh fuck_ from her neckline he could see scores of red nail scratches on her cleavage, why couldn’t he _move_ , why was he just gaping like a fool, “—I can’t, you’re so far away and I can’t even _see_ you—"

Annette burst into tears properly, and Felix rushed forward to yank the blindfold off. Strands of red hair ripped out of her scalp even as the black ties snapped, but Annette was too busy sobbing into his chest even to flinch.

Felix squeezed her as close as their bones, skin, and bodies could allow. Still Annette burrowed into him, like she could hide herself in the bony dips of his clavicles, the sharp jut of his chin, the unyielding muscles of his arms, the frantic beating of his terrified heart. “I’m still here,” he said into her hair. “I’m here, okay, Annette? You have me, remember?”

Annette shook her head, smearing tears and probably snot into his shirt. She crawled into his lap and he let the two of them fall back on the mattress.

Felix was not adept at words of comfort, but Annette didn’t seem to need them just yet.

“Aegis,” she finally forced out through the flood of tears. “I’m sorry, I’m so worthless, I couldn’t even say it in time. _Aegis_ , I’m so—”

“Stop. You’re not worthless.”

“I couldn’t—” she hiccupped again, but this time it sounded so little like a laugh Felix wanted to cry, too. “You had to be the one, _you_ figured it out faster than I did. It was my idea and I can’t even—play by—the _rules_ , I’m so _stupid_!”

“Breathe. Slow down. Annette, breathe,” Felix said too sharply when her gasps only sped up.

“I’m sorry, I’m—”

“Stop apologizing,” he snapped in a way he hoped conveyed _I love you_. “You’re not stupid, _or_ worthless. Don’t be st—why would you think that? You’re the smartest person I know.”

“It was my idea,” Annette sniffled, “it was my idea, you know? To…you know, let you do _anything_. And I couldn’t give you what you wanted, I couldn’t give you _anything_ —”

“Annette, _stop_ ,” Felix said for the umpteenth time. To his own ears it sounded like a humiliating plea, but finally it worked: Annette took a deep, shuddering breath and quieted. He rubbed her satin-clad back until each breath tearing through her rasped less and slowed more.

Sometimes as a child, when he cried, his father would push against the nubs of his spine, comforting little circles that hurt as much as they soothed. Felix tried it now, hushing her when she winced and kissing the top of her head when the tension and pain faded.

When she began to press slow, tear-streaked kisses against his neck too, Felix steeled himself and said, “You already give me everything I want. Everything.”

He tensed, expecting her to accuse him of lying or faking it or…something else whose logic he couldn’t claim to follow. Instead, she pulled away from him. His arms grabbed at nothing but strangely cold air and _hell_ but he suddenly _understood_.

Annette’s eyes sparkled huge and cobalt from drying tears. Her gnawed-raw bottom lip quivered. “Really?” she asked, voice tremulous as vibrato yet twice as strong. Like she already knew what he meant without words when he hugged her again.

It was easier to tell the truth into her ear than it was to tell her eyes. “I love you,” he promised. Annette drew in a slow, deep breath, and for a moment, Felix feared she’d start crying again.

He praised every Saint who’d failed him that she just fisted his shirt in her fingers and peppered his neck and jaw and _neck_ with demanding, insistent kisses. “I love you,” she said between his unrestrained gasps and moans. “I love you, Felix. Please don’t...Please trust me. I do, really.”

“I know,” he bit out seconds before she circled her tongue against his neck where his heart beat loudest. And then all he could do was curse and grab and hold and _yank_ her nightgown off her in one desperate, inelegant motion.

Her chest was scored in red half-moons. Felix’s throat went dry.

“Touch me,” Annette begged, straddling him properly and refusing to let him apologize. She lifted his hands from her thighs and brought them to her bare chest, showing him how she wanted him to move. “Please, touch me, right here—”

Felix swallowed his fear and listened. His palms caressed the stiff points of her nipples, light touches more gentle than they were teasing. Annette squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed his fingers harder against her breasts, then fluttered them open lightning-quick like she hadn’t meant to keep him out of her sight. Felix forced himself to keep his gaze on her face, staring just above her still-sparkling eyes and ignoring the flush he could feel searing his cheeks.

Carefully, experimentally, Felix rocked his hips against her. “Ah,” Annette sighed, and she released his hands. He kept up the pace, both on her nipples and breasts and hips, watching every shift of her expression. Her blush, her freckles, the gasps from her too-red lips…His hips grinded up into hers harder than he meant and he _felt_ her against his stomach. Annette tossed her head back, teeth clamping down on another groan. Teeth sinking once more into her abused bottom lip.

One of Felix’s hands slid away from her breast, fingers trailing cautious lines up her collarbones, shoulders, neck and jaw. He slipped his thumb into her mouth, nudging her teeth away. “Be more careful,” he said, the reprimand reaching neither his voice nor his face. Annette nodded, sucking just on the tip of his nail. She rocked against him, harder. His pace stuttered, and she traced her tongue along the pad of his thumb, grazed the whorls and lines in the skin with her teeth. Felix stared, moaned, cursed.

He hardly recognized his own voice.

“You look so perfect like this,” Annette said more evenly than he ever could. She slipped a palm under his shirt and flat against the hard ridges of his stomach, dragged her other hand down his hips and ground her palm against his cock. Felix’s eyes rolled back in his head— _no, no, look at her, look at her_ —Felix’s eyes slammed shut as she slid back and forth, grinding against him and speeding up.

“’Nette,” Felix forced out on the ending breath of a moan so loud Annette’s hair fluttered, “beneath, below me, can—”

“Yes, yes, please—”

Felix hooked his arm around her waist and flipped her on her back, careful to lay her head on the pillow. Annette lay spread out for him, one arm tossed over the sweat beading on her forehead, the other on her stomach. The red crescent moons already had faded from her breasts, leaving them freckled and blushing and _hers_. Felix ran his hands up and down her body, feeling each curve and bone and scar and loving each sigh his touch teased from her voice.

“You’re…” His fingers stroked softer, kinder lines down her stomach. “You’re…beautiful, you know.” He cupped the inside of her thighs, ready to nestle his hips inside and never leave, but at the last second he remembered to glance up at her.

Annette didn’t say anything, though. She just smiled, and the corners of her lips hardly trembled. “You’re…pretty good-looking, too,” she almost giggled— _finally, thankfully_ —and spread her legs wider.

She was _dripping_ onto her bedsheets now. Hot pleasure raced through Felix’s body at the sight, overwhelming the guilt, the shame that he hadn’t realized sooner how before, she wasn’t as—

“Well, I’ll take it,” Felix smirked, bent over, and kissed her as he rocked against her. He brought his hand back between her legs, and this time, two fingers went in easy. Her moans came out louder.

It wasn’t worth any regret that he hadn’t brought anything thicker or longer than his fingers. Annette still writhed against him, mumbled praises against his lips and kisses, cried his name when his tongue withdrew so they could breathe.

“Good?” he asked breathlessly anyway. Annette nodded as many times as she seemed able before another hard rub on her clit sent her wailing into his ear.

“Yes, good,” she gasped when he slowed his touch enough to let her reply properly. But she shifted underneath him, the movement pushing his fingers away. “But is it—are you good?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” he groaned without meaning to, because now her hand had replaced his, her palm grinding against his cock hard and fast. Felix grit his teeth and buried his face against her neck, mouthing at her fluttering pulse like the very taste of her would bring him to climax faster.

Goddess, but it was.

“Oh, good,” she whispered, then shoved her other hand _under_ the first to rub her own clit at the same pace. It pushed her palm against his cock tighter, almost painfully so but _deliciously_ instead somehow. Felix panted into her hair splayed on the pillow and rode her hand just at the speed she needed, and even though he knew he couldn’t come unless she slowed down, the rising pitch of her voice as she drew closer to her own peak turning into a chant of his name kept him fast and steady.

“Come here,” Felix demanded as he felt her go rigid beneath him, seconds away from screaming. He knocked her fingers away and replaced them with his own. “Let me see you, please, Annette—” He pushed himself up so he could drive into her better, touch her better, clasp his free hand in hers. “Let me watch you come apart for me, let me see you _shake_ ,” he ordered her with all the confidence of a man who hadn’t made the love of his life cry, who’d made her sob his name instead, who knew what he wanted and what _she_ wanted, who knew that he loved her. He thrust three fingers inside her, pushed the heel of his hand against her clit, and rubbed _hard_ and _fast_.

Annette fell apart.

“Felix, please, thank— _Felix,_ ” she _keened_ , and he did not stop, he did not look away while she squeezed his hand so tightly that he loved how it hurt, while her scream turned to gasps and her pink lips struggled for words other than his name, while her breasts shook and he loved her, he loved her, he—

“ _Annette_ ,” Felix whispered like a prayer as the rippling, electric shudder of his climax took him by surprise. Annette’s touch found his cock before he did, rolling it slow between her fingers like she knew he needed. His hips chased the coiling heat as she coaxed it from him, pleasure as taut as rope and silk ties snapping apart inside him while her lips seared wordless praise against his cheeks.

His mind felt full of stars and sparks. It took him too many seconds to realize there were tears in his eyes, but neither of them pointed them out. Annette just threw her arms around his neck and kept him close, no smart-mouthed comment about how heavy he was.

It took a long time for him to feel human and capable of rolling off Annette’s softer, more delicate body. But he didn’t anyway; just tucked his hands under her between her spine and the bedsheets.

“I know you won’t…leave me,” Annette mumbled into the soaked remnants of his shirt. “I know you love me.”

Maybe he hadn’t been supposed to hear that. Maybe he had. Felix didn’t care. He’d heard her anyway.

“I’m here. Annette, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
